les erreurs de la vie
by Mariva Prime
Summary: Galiéna, une jeune Décepticon qui n'aime pas sa vie d'ennemie, va aller, malgré l'interdiction, auprès des Autobots pour les découvrir sous une autre identité, grâce à l'aide de Grendy, un ami aux créateurs bien différents, une faute grave qui va transformer sa vie en désastre à cause de multiples erreurs qu'elle va commettre sans le savoir, entre les deux factions qui la sépare...
1. prologue

Salut à tous! :) voici dès maintenant une nouvelle fic dans la version Transformers Prime qui raconte l'histoire de mon OC, Mariva. j'ai laissé tomber ma reprise de TF5, car celui-ci étant sortit depuis pas mal de temps, je me dit qu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt à continuer cette histoire. de plus, je n'ai plus d'idées pour poursuivre l'écriture. bref. je change de version et d'univers TF, en espérant que ça vous plaira! ;) bonne lecture, et vos avis sont les bienvenus! ils m'intéressent énormément! :)

 ** _Attention!:_ l'OC Mariva m'appartient, et il y aura du OC/Bumblebee (amour), donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas et ne critiquez pas svp! merci. l'OC Starwind ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à une de mes meilleures amies, Vendetta Primus, à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour l'emprunter pour mon histoire (merci bcp à elle, d'ailleurs! :D). les autres persos viennent de Hasbro, bien sûr. il y aura aussi des persos que j'aurai inventé et qui n'appartiennent à personne. merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Prologue:**

La vie est faite de telle sorte à ce que nous faisions des erreurs pour ensuite en retenir des leçons afin de ne plus les commettre de nouveau…

Ces erreurs peuvent être commises involontairement, sans le savoir, ou à partir de mauvaises décisions prises…

Elles provoquent des conséquences qui peuvent bouleverser ou non une partie de notre vie parfois à tout jamais…

On dit souvent qu'il faut réfléchir avant de faire les choses d'une certaine manière...chose que je n'ai pas faite.

C'est la leçon que je retient depuis que j'ai fait de ma vie un cauchemar alors que je souhaitait simplement la rendre meilleure…

Mais, comment aurai-je pu croire que passer du mal au bien pouvait être si difficile et dangereux pour ma vie? Comment aurai-je pu deviner que mes actes de malveillance envers les miens pouvaient en réalité détruire ma vie plutôt que la leur?

Je m'appelle Galiéna, Décepticon, devenue Mariva, Autobot. Comment? Ceci est mon histoire.


	2. chapitre 1

Salut! :) voici le premier chapitre! ^^ enjoy! ça commence doucement, mais sûrement ;) n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires! :) bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1: Naissance d'un Décepticon.**

POV Galiéna

Il fait sombre. Une chaleur provenant d'une source bleutée m'envahit soudainement. Me voilà réveillée. Je fixa cette douce lumière pulsant calmement à côté de moi, et je me sentit bien. Flottant doucement dans une chambre à étincelant, j'ignore ce que signifie toutes choses, mais, en tout cas, je rêve de rester dans cette sensation de bien-être… Mais, il va bien falloir que je découvre enfin de mes propres optiques les visages de ceux qui m'ont crées, au lieu d'entendre leurs voix discrètes et leurs sentiments bien étranges à travers le lien. J'espère seulement que la vie en-dehors de ce petit nid est autant plus douce que ce bonheur que ressent mon petit Spark. Attendons le moment opportun pour sortir de ma cachette: le châssis de ma Daniluk.

Une semaine plus tard…

POV normal

A l'infirmerie du médecin malicieux de couleur rouge, Knockout, tout est calme. Le mech nettoie ses précieux matériaux de médecine qu'il a précédemment utilisé pour réparer la jambe d'un Seeker. Il chantonna à lui-même en se disant que son travail est enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il est épuisé, et compte bien aller se recharger le plus longtemps possible. Soudainement, les portes de son infirmerie s'ouvrirent brutalement, et le médecin sursauta en faisant tomber son plateau de matériaux. Un grand mech baraqué, noir et bleu foncé aux optiques rouge-sang est en panique et couru vers le mech rouge.

«Darkfire! Non, mais ça va pas?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin?! S'écria le médecin.

-Knockout! Ma mate dit que l'étincelant va sortir! Elle ne peut plus le supporter! il faut faire vite!

-hey! Ça va, ça va! C'est pas la fin de Cybertron! On se calme, c'est le jour-j… Où est-elle?

-elle est dans nos quartiers, allongée sur une couchette… Elle souffre! Je le sens! Fit-il en secouant les épaules du médecin.

-ok, ok! Lâche-moi! Il faut la ramener tout de suite ici! Demande donc de l'aide à quelqu'un pour la transporter…

-oui, oui!».

Darkfire couru en-dehors de l'infirmerie en direction de ses quartiers, tandis que Knockout se dépoussiéra les épaules et prépara le matériel et la couchette pour procéder à la sortie d'un étincelant du châssis de la Daniluk.

Le futur Opiluk revint accompagné de Shockwave, qui l'aide à porter une fembot en souffrance qui pleure de douleur, les mains sur le châssis. Elle est de couleur violette et noire, plutôt fine, mais avec des yeux rouge clair qui signalaient qu'elle ne semblait pas toujours commode. Elle fût placée sur la couchette médicale, et Knockout lui fit une piqûre pour injecter une substance verdâtre qui apaisa la douleur et mit la fembot en staze légère. Knockout se frotta les servos, et ordonna aux deux mechs de sortir. Après cela, il prit son matériel et l'utilisa pour surveiller les pulsations du Spark de la Daniluk, et d'autres pour procéder à l'ouverture avec délicatesse du châssis de celle-ci.

Un demi-groon plus tard…

POV Mariva

De la lumière. Une forte lumière m'éblouit soudainement après avoir entendu des bruits très étrange. N'étant pas habituée à l'environnement extérieur, je prit un peu peur en apercevant un grand mech rouge qui me regarde avec un grand sourire. Ce qu'il fait peur! Par ma petite taille de robot argenté, je bougea dans la chambre à étincelant pour ne pas me laisser prendre, en panique. Il fini par me sortir du châssis, le liquide me maintenant légère dans celui-ci s'écoulant partout. Je regarda le mech qui me porta doucement avec curiosité.

«bonjour, toi, bienvenue parmi nous...petite fembot».

Sa voix sonne un peu...vilain. Même ses optiques rouges font vilains. N'empêche, les miennes aussi le sont. Le mech me transporta et me déposa dans une sorte de grande boîte en métal avec une petite couverture dessus, sans doute pour me protéger. Après, il me laissa dedans, je le vit en train d'aller vers ma Dani, que je pu découvrir enfin en ''vrai''. Elle est très belle en violet! J'espère plus tard être violette, moi aussi. Je regarda le mech rouge refermer le châssis, et mettre un petit drap sur elle. Il s'occupe d'elle! Mais, ce n'est pas mon Opi! Donc, qui est-ce? C'est lui qui m'a sortie du châssis, donc c'est peut-être un docteur. Il est vrai que cet endroit bien éclairée fait cabinet de docteur avec les lits et les objets pour soigner. C'est bien grand, ici. Le mech me sortit de ma rêverie en s'approchant de moi avec des objets. Que va t-il me faire? Je prit peur, mais un sentiment d'assurance et d'amour envahit mon Spark: c'est Opi! Il n'est pas loin! Je laissa le docteur vérifier mon physique et mon Spark, et d'après son sourire, ça veut dire que tout est bon...sauf mon petit CPU qui annonça que mon réservoir est vide: j'ai drôlement faim! Tout à coup, je sentit ma Dani se réveiller. Le docteur aussi. Il se dirigea vers les portes du grand cabinet, et dit à quelqu'un qu'il peut venir doucement.

POV normal

L'Opiluk impatient alla aux côtés de sa mate, Xanthia, encore fatiguée, et il lui serra fort la main. Shockwave était déjà partit prévenir Mégatron que la naissance à bien eu lieu.

«alors? Où est le petit? Fit Darkfire d'un air stressé.

-elle est ici! Félicitation, cher Sparkmate! C'est une petite fembot en bonne santé! Il ne reste plus qu'à la nourrir.

-oh, qu'elle est jolie... dit la fembot d'une petite voix en caressant la tête de son étincelant blottie contre son châssis.

-oui… on a fait du bon travail, ma mate… répondit le mech en embrassant sa fembot».

Knockout sortit de son infirmerie pour laisser le Sparkmate en intimité après avoir reçu leurs remerciements. La petite gazouilla de joies en recevant tout l'amour le plus fort à travers son lien de la part de ses créateurs. Le mech s'assit au bord de la couchette, et caressa les petites ailettes dans le dos de la petite qui ronronna au toucher agréable de son Opi.

Plusieurs kliks après, Mégatron, Knockout, Shockwave et Breakdown entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour féliciter le duo qui sont très heureux de leur création. Mégatron fût le plus fier d'avoir un nouveau membre dans sa faction.

«bien sûr, n'oubliez pas que cette jeune fembot sera plus tard un moyen idéal pour continuer à maintenir notre faction le plus nombreux que nos adversaires, dit-il.

-oui, Mégatron, nous le savons, répondit l'Opiluk.

-elle est très jolie. Elle a les optiques de sa Daniluk, dit Breakdown.

-je suis d'accord...mais, ce sera aussi une très bonne combattante comme son Opiluk, dit Shockwave.

-oui, évidemment, dit la Daniluk avec un grand sourire.

-il faut la nourrir, maintenant, fit Knockout.

-oui, je sais. Je vais le faire dans nos quartiers, affirma le mech avec la petite dans ses bras.

-comment l'avez-vous désignée? Reprit le chef.

-Galiéna, dirent les deux nouveaux créateurs.

-et bien, bienvenue parmi nous, Galiéna, jeune Décepticon».

Après avoir entendu les derniers compliments de la part des visiteurs, le Sparkmate alla dans leurs quartiers, avec d'autres ''félicitations'' et admirations sur leur chemin.

Assis sur sa couchette, Darkfire nourri l'étincelant avec son cordon placé dans son avant-bras que la petite utilise avec joies pour se nourrir de l'énergon ''spéciale étincelants'' qui en sortait. La Dani les regardait en souriant, allongée sur la couchette. Lorsque Galiéna n'en voulait plus, l'Opi s'allongea contre sa mate, la petite allongée sur ses deux créateurs couverts par une couverture épaisse. Elle se blottit chaudement, et ferma les optiques, tout comme ses créateurs.

Une chose est sûre, selon elle, sa vie dans son petit nid est autant plus belle qu'à l'extérieur! Elle ressent la même sensation de bien-être et de paix intérieure. Tout le monde l'aime, ses créateurs l'adorent, et elle sent que sa vie sera toujours ainsi, paisible et heureuse…

 _Ce que c'est bon d'être Décepticon…_

Hélas, ce qu'elle ignore en tant qu'étincelant, c'est que le moment de paix et de joies intenses qu'elle a ressenti n'était que provisoire, et que la vie d'un Décepticon est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle imagine…

 _à suivre..._

alors? :) qu'en pensez-vous? mignon, comme début? :3 hé hé :P ça ne fait que de commencer! ^^ les reviews sont les bienvenus! :D à plus! ;)

Mariva Primus.


	3. chapitre 2

bonsoir à tous! voici le chapitre 2! on passe dans un niveau plus difficile à vivre, pour Galiéna :/ mais bon. bonne lecture! :) les reviews seront tjr les bienvenues! :D

ps: en _italique_ ce sont les conversations entre étincelants, celles que les grands n'entendent pas! ^^

 **Chapitre 2: Vilain**

POV normal

Le soleil se lève doucement à l'horizon, ses rayons éclairants petit à petit tout sur son passage. Les premiers Cybertroniens commencent à sortir de chez eux pour aller travailler ou prendre l'air. La fraîcheur matinale envahit l'ambiance calme de Tripican, et la vie reprit son cours habituel, comme tout les jours. A kaon, dans un quartier sombre et légèrement sinistre, un frisson parcouru le système d'une petite fembot d'aspect Décepticon.

 _Brrr!_

Galiéna s'assit sur sa couchette pour étincelant, et s'étira avec le sourire. Une nouvelle journée commence. Sa première nuit était bien longue, en-dehors du châssis de sa Daniluk et c'est aujourd'hui que sa vie d'étincelant commencera à prendre une tournure plus intéressante. Elle regarda en l'air, se leva avec les servos sur les barreaux métalliques de protection pour ne pas qu'elle parte, et vit qu'il n'y avait que sa créatrice endormie sur la couchette de ses créateurs. C'est l'heure pour la petite de se réveiller. Elle couina doucement pour que Xanthia se réveille et la prenne dans ses bras, mais sans succès. Elle fini par gémir fortement, et la Dani bougea seulement pour se rendormir après. Dernière solution: le lien créateur. La petite se concentra et tira sur le lien mère/fille pour la faire réagir un peu plus, et la Daniluk fini enfin par se lever. La grande Décepticon s'étira avec un bâillement indiscret, et regarda la couchette de son étincelant où celle-ci tapait des mains dans la joie de pouvoir enfin se lever et déjeuner.

«bonjour, ma belle petite crapule, dit Xanthia en faisant un bisou sur la joue de sa création».

Xanthia la prit dans ses bras. Galiéna se colla contre son châssis chaud avec le sourire.

POV Galiéna

Petite crapule? Un petit surnom pour moi! Je ria de joies. Ça veut dire que ma première journée en-dehors du châssis chaud de ma Dani commence bien! Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, on alla en direction d'une grande porte grise où j'entendis des grosses voix de mechs qui rient et bavardent en même temps. Mon niveau de curiosité augmenta. On pénétra à l'intérieur, et ceci fût ma première plus grosse frayeur de ma vie: autour de nous, il y avait plusieurs tables avec des grands mechs et rares fembots en majorité noirs avec les yeux rouges sang de différentes tailles et formes, mais qui faisaient horriblement peur! Je me colla en tremblant plus fortement contre le châssis, et les mechs me regardèrent en chuchotant et certains, en riant. Ma Daniluk s'assit sur une chaise à côté de deux mechs qui la saluèrent joyeusement. Je reconnu Shockwave, celui qui n'a qu'une seule optique et qui était là hier.

«salut, beauté! Hé hé hé, dit l'inconnu.

-ah ah ah… Salut, Barricade. Bonjours, Shockwave.

-bonjours, Xanthia. Tu vas mieux? Demanda Shockwave.

-oui, bien. Un peu fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-ça, c'est clair. Mais, elle a l'air peureuse, ta loupiote! Elle est collée à toi! fit Barricade.

-oui, en effet… Aller, viens! Lâche-moi, maintenant! Ils ne vont pas te manger! Fit Dani en me décollant de force de son châssis pour m'asseoir sur la table en face des deux mechs.

-ce qu'elle est jolie! Le portrait de sa Daniluk! Reprit Barricade en me touchant les audios».

Je repoussa immédiatement le grand servo du mech avec énervement. Il va me lâcher, oui?! Je me retourna du côté de ma Dani qui semblait...vexée. C'est bien la première fois que je m'énerve et qu'elle me regarde de cet air-là… Dans une vie paisible et joyeuse, ce n'est pas normal, tout ça! Il faut me remonter le moral… Une voix familière détourna mon attention vers la porte d'entrée, et je vit avec soulagement que c'est Opi qui discute avec un autre mech...vraiment vilain! Ça se voit à sa tête! C'est qui, encore? Le mech est fin et de couleur gris plutôt clair avec des ailes immense dans le dos, et il a aussi une espèce de crête sur la tête. Ayant faim et voulant du bonheur, je tendit mes bras à mon beau Opiluk pour un câlin et pour avoir de l'énergon par le cordon. Opi me fit un bisou rapide sur la tête, me caressa vite fait et me présenta à ce mech qui se prénomme Starscream, le second chef. Celui-ci me salua et me dit des paroles qui ne me rassurèrent pas:

«pour le moment, tu n'es qu'une petite toute innocente, mais tu finiras par bien nous ressembler, tu verras, et tu seras une vilaine parfaite pour effrayer nos ennemis...».

Les ressembler? Faire peur? Il est fou, ce mech! En tout cas, je viens de comprendre que tout le petit monde de cette salle sont de la même faction que moi, et que c'est avec eux en plus de mes créateurs que j'apprendrais à être...quoi, déjà? Un bon Décepticon… L'aperçu de mes premières découvertes sont terrible, par rapport à ce que j'imaginais: les miens me font peur, je vais devoir être vilaine, et...il est où le bonheur, dans tout ça? Bon...ce n'est que le début, après tout. Après de multiples tentatives pour prévenir Opi que j'ai faim, il fini enfin la conversation avec l'autre mech, et il me prit dans ses bras après un soupir d'agacement. Sans pour autant me demander pourquoi, je fini par tout ignorer, me détendre de manière ''zen'' et par boire tranquillement l'énergon par le cordon...sous des rires indiscrets par les autres mechs aux alentours. Opi fini par stopper avec énervement, il me posa sur la table, et me donna un petit cube contenant de l'énergon rose. Je fixa le cube, puis Opi, encore le cube, sans comprendre. Dani lui dit qu'elle lui avait prévenu que ça allait arriver, ce coup-là. Pourquoi les mechs ont rigolé? C'est normal de nourrir son étincelant! Opi me dit avec insistance de boire le contenu du cube, et la phrase suivante me fit pleurer à chaudes larmes après avoir vidé le cube d'un trait:

«je commence à en avoir assez des moqueries de la part des autres parce que je suis devenu Opiluk, Xanthia! Donc, pour la peine, on va limiter la honte vachement idiote, et Galiéna va boire uniquement les cubes sucrés, et plus jamais par le cordon!».

Qu'elle honte pour un créateur de dire ça! Je frappa mes petits poings sur la table par la colère et tristesse. Les autres soient riaient, soient disaient que j'étais mignonne quand je m'énervait. Ma Dani, qui fût d'accord avec Opi, me déposa dans ma couchette pour me punir de mon énervement. J'ai été punie toute la matinée! Alors, comme ça je suis mignonne quand je m'énerve? La colère est un signe positif, pour eux? Ils sont bizarres… Je fini par faire une courte staze. J'espère que ce matin n'était qu'un cauchemar, et que cet après-midi sera meilleure...avec un plus de bonheur…

Ou pas. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'ouvrir mes optiques que mon lien créateur me signala que Opi n'était pas bien… Que se passe-t-il? Devant moi, il y avait un nouveau cube d'énergon sucré pour le repas de midi. Je le bu doucement, mais un petit problème survint: il faut que j'aille me vidanger. J'envoya des messages d'alertes à mes créateurs pour qu'ils puissent m'emmener dans le coin pour faire cela, mais je n'ai aucune réponse de leur part… Qu'elle poisse! Il va bien falloir enlever ma punition! Le bonheur et la paix ne se trouvent pas enfermée seule pendant longtemps! Mes créateurs ne sont tout de même pas encore en colère? Serai-ce ainsi qu'on élève un étincelant? Non de non! Je serra mes jambes pour ne pas me ''laisser aller'', et je gémit de gène de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, une fembot passa par là avec un petit mech à ses côtés. D'après ce que captaient mes audios, le mech va aller se vidanger...et moi?! Par chance, la fembot fit demi-tour vers les quartiers de mes créateurs, et me vit pliée en deux dans la couchette. Le petit mech ricana, et la fembot se plaça en face de la couchette pour étincelant.

«ben, tu es encore là, toi? Pff...ils abusent quand même! Ils auraient quand même pu t'emmener avec eux! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal quelque part?

 _-non! Je dois me vidanger! S'il-vous-plaît! Aidez-moi…_

 _-_ _hi hi hi! C'est dommage qu'elle ne t'entende pas, tu vas te lubrifier dessus!_ fit le petit mech en riant.

 _-_ _comment tu peux m'entendre? Aide-moi! S'il-te-plaît...je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux…_ , fis-je en pleurant légèrement.

 _-_ _tout ce que je veux? Hmh...c'est d'accord_ ».

Je sourit de soulagement lorsque le jeune mech fit signe à sa créatrice que j'avais envie de vidanger. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je me sentit curieusement bien. C'est tout de même incroyable de savoir que c'est une autre créatrice qui s'occupe d'un étincelant qui ne lui appartient pas! Elle a l'air très gentille, cette fembot. Ça fait du bien, de prendre l'air et d'être aidée. On arriva à l'arrière d'un petit appartement Décepticon, dans une pièce où il y avait des petits tuyaux. La fembot me fit signe de vidanger. Je me mit dans un coin, et fit mon affaire, tandis que le jeune mech faisait de même dans un coin bien éloigné de nous. Juste après, elle nous prit tout deux dans ses bras, et me fit savoir qu'elle allait me conduire auprès de Dani, et qu'elle allait lui dire deux mots. J'hocha la tête, et fini par enfin me sentir à l'aise. Cette journée est terriblement mouvementée, et ça ne me plaît pas. Je fixa le petit mech.

« _comment tu t'appelles?_

 _-je me désigne Reddox, et toi tu es Galiéna? La petite nouvelle…_

 _-oui, c'est ça._

 _-bienvenue parmi nous. Désolé de m'être moqué de toi, tout à l'heure, je suis un vrai casse-pedes._

 _-merci, et c'est pas grave. Je suis ravie de te connaître. Tout le monde n'est pas si vilains, ici, finalement!_

 _-vilains? Nous? Hé hé! Non, on est pas tous des vilains, tu sais. C'est une idée que beaucoup de personnes se donnent de nous…_

 _-alors, pourquoi les autres se moquent de mon créateur, où pourquoi mes créateurs ne s'occupent pas trop de moi?_

 _-parce-que...les plus grands n'ont plus la conscience de ce que c'était qu'être un étincelant, du coup, ils s'en moquent. Quand aux créateurs...ils...c'est le début. C'est le début d'une vie avec un étincelant, du coup, ils finiront par bien s'adapter à ta présence, et à t'offrir tout le bonheur et le confort dont tu as besoin pour être bien dans ta tête et dans ta faction._

 _-tu...tu crois?_

 _-Bien sûr! Étant plus grand que toi, j'ai connu ça, moi aussi! J'y suis passé par là! Et aujourd'hui, je suis heureux et fier d'être un bon Décepticon. Tu verras, tu y parviendra. Il te suffit juste de bien obéir, d'être forte et gentille, et surtout de patienter._

 _-hmh...donc je vais pouvoir avoir une vie paisible et pleine de bonheur?_

 _-bien sûr que oui! D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, c'est à travers un lien de conversation entre étincelants qu'on peut s'entendre! Personne d'autres à part nous ne peuvent écouter ce qu'on se dit._

 _-d'accord! En fait, je te devais quelque chose!_

 _-hé hé hé...oui, c'est vrai! Attend donc qu'on soit posés, et je t'expliquerai…_ ».

D'après la Dani de Reddox, nous sommes dans le centre d'entraînements où nos Opiluk, qui sont des combattants, se battent pour s'entraîner. Je fini par comprendre que mon Opi se bat contre des ennemis, donc, le danger existe, quelque part… On fût déposé sur des gradins, où ma Dani est en train de regarder mon Opi. Elle et la fembot se disputèrent à propos de moi, et cela se fini par: ''je vais garder un œil sur elle, la prochaine fois'', juste après m'avoir regardé d'un air vénère. Reddox et moi restèrent ensemble, et il me soulagea en me rappelant qu'il fallait du temps pour les créateurs de s'habituer à la présence d'un étincelant dans leur vie.

« _bien! Voilà ce que tu vas faire pour moi. Mes créateurs étant trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir une simple...mission, on va dire._

 _-laquelle?_

 _-vient! Suis-moi! Ta Dani se préoccupe que de ton Opi, de toute façon!_

 _-_ _d'accord!_ ».

Il me conduisit dans un petit hangar, et vu qu'on a couru, je ne le vit plus.

« _Reddox?_

 _-chargé!_ ».

A ce moment-là, je ne vit rien passer: il s'est jeté sur moi, et m'a attaqué en me donnant des coups et en disant que je suis une faible qui croit à tout ce qu'on lui dit, que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, et que la dette que je lui devait, c'était celui de me laisser tabassée sans réagir par lui… Au bout d'un moment, je fût épuisée, et je vit mes créateurs très énervés face à moi, ainsi que Reddox avec de fausses blessures graves sur le corps. Bien évidemment, je fût tenue responsable de cette bagarre, et mes créateurs me punirent de repas pour ce soir, et je fût de nouveau dans ma couchette…

Reddox m'a menti. Mes créateurs ne m'aiment pas par une question de temps d'adaptation, non, ils ne m'aimeront jamais...ces paroles par mon Opi le confirme: ''un mech! Voilà ce qu'il nous fallait! Tu es une vilaine fembot, avec nous! Tu es punie!''. Ma Dani était d'accord… Ils ne s'occuperont pas beaucoup de moi, c'est sûr. Mais, étant une création Décepticon, leur chef ne sera pas d'accord pour me laisser tomber… Reddox me disait que j'allais vivre dans le bonheur et la paix, je n'y crois pas… Je regrette tellement d'être sortit du châssis de Dani… J'ai eu tort sur tout ce que j'ai imaginé… Qu'elle poisse d'être un Décepticon!

Dorénavant, je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête: malgré les autres, je vais faire en sorte de satisfaire mes besoins par moi-même, et tenter d'être heureuse seule et paisible dans ma faction. Ils veulent que je sois vilaine? Très bien...hé hé hé.

à suivre...

hé hé hé comme qui dirait la petite Galiéna :P qu'en avez-vous pensé? que compte faire la petite pour se rendre bien en elle? ^^ j'espère que ça ne vous a pas attristé ^^' bref. n'oubliez pas un commentaire! merci à tous! à plus! 

Mariva Primus.


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! Voici le chapitre 3! J'espère que cela vous plaira! je vous présent Galiéna en mode attaque lol ^^ bonne lecture! et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mes bonheurs, et qu'ils me prouvent que vous avez bien lu la fic! :) bonne lecture! ;)**

 **Chapitre 3:** mi-ange, mi-démon

POV Galiéna

Il fait nuit. Assise sur ma couchette, je soufra au niveau du ventre: je suis affamée. A cause de Reddox, j'ai été punie de repas. Mes créateurs dorment. Pas question de rester le réservoir vide! Depuis plusieurs heures, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'être vilaine. Mais, je ne sais pas comment... Peut-être qu'en les énervant, je finirai par devenir une véritable petite peste! Non...je risque de me faire punir... Sauf si je les énerve sans me retrouver accusée! Dans ces cas-là, je serai une vilaine sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte! Hihihi! Déjà, je vais manger sans réveiller mes créateurs. Je sortit de ma couchette le plus doucement possible, en escaladant les barreaux. Je sourit de victoire, et marcha calmement dans le quartier. ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes! Je vit que les cubes d'énergon étaient en hauteur, et que la chance que mes créateurs découvrent un cube absent et qu'ils m'accusent de l'avoir volé est très élevée... Je sortit hors de nos quartiers, et marcha sur la pointe des pedes pour ne réveiller personne de la staze. Au loin, je vit une porte un peu ouverte. Songeuse, j'y jeta un œil, et vit que c'était les quartiers d'un mech que je reconnu dans sa couchette: c'est Reddox! Je ricana légèrement quand je le vit dormir avec son pouce dans la bouche. L'heure de la vengeance à sonner, vilain étincelant! Je vit une étagère basse avec des cubes sucrés. Yes! Je grimpa sur une chaise, et prit un cube. Ensuite, j'alla à l'extérieur, et bu tranquillement, dans le calme le plus complet. Ah! ça fait du bien de se réapprovisionner! Et dire que je ne suis pas censée le faire. Je me suis dépunie! Je sourit malicieusement, et revint dans les quartiers du jeune mech. Au moment où je voulu reposer le cube à sa place, j'eut une idée brillante: c'est lui qui sera puni! Je déposa simplement le cube juste à côté de lui. Après, je retourna dans ma couchette, comme si de rien était. Vivement demain! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser! Hé hé!

POV normal

Le jour se lève. Galiéna s'étira, et regarda son Opiluk se lever rapidement. Pour éviter les soupçons, elle fit semblant d'être triste et affamée. Elle a une forte envie de le taquiner, l'Opiluk enquiquinant! Elle se mit debout.

"Opi! Opiiii!

-quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-manger...

-hmh...il me semble que tu as été punie hier...

-manger! Mangeerrr!

-oh! C'est bon! Tient!".

Il lui balança un cube, et s'en alla en précisant:

"maintenant, tu me fiche la paix!".

Une fois qu'il fut loin, la jeune fembot éclata de rire. Les embêter lui permet de satisfaire ses besoins! Pour elle, c'est trop cool! La vilainerie lui ira à merveille! Elle sera un bon Décepticon, selon elle. Elle cessa de rire lorsqu'elle vit passer une Daniluk énervée avec son fils dans ses bras, l'accusant d'avoir profité de sa staze pour se nourrir derrière son dos. Galiéna fit un clin d'oeil à Reddox lorsque celui-ci la fixa avec un regard noir et les larmes aux yeux de s'être fait gronder. Il va sûrement s'imaginer que c'est de sa faute, mais sa Daniluk va facilement le contredire! Elle ria de plus belle. Elle l'a eu, sa vengeance! Elle décida d'aller exercer sa nouvelle qualité avec d'autres victimes, et surtout d'aller épater le boss! Qui sera le meilleur vilain? Elle, ou son Opiluk? Elle sortit de la couchette, et se balada gentilment à Kaon. Les autres Décepticons la fixaient d'un air moqueur ou ignorant. Elle, elle est en mode cool. Elle aperçu un autre bâtiment avec d'autres quartier plus imposant. C'est ici que Mégatron trône! Elle se frotta les servos, et alla en direction de l'entrée. Par Primus, c'est immense! Elle passa devant une petite salle fermée où l'on entendit quelqu'un chanter. Quand elle vit le nom de cette salle, elle ria aux éclats: ce sont des racks! Et un Décepticon est en train de s'y laver en chantant! Elle reconnu cette voix flippante et désagréable: c'est Starscream! Quelle casserole! Elle su que faire... Elle prit de l'élan, et attrapa la serviette du mech sans qu'il ne la voit et sans qu'elle ne voit: elle est un peu trop jeune pour voir un mech..."à sa juste valeur"... Une fois la serviette à la main, elle réfléchi. Que va t-elle en faire? Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen pour le forcer à chercher sa serviette. Elle marcha calmement jusqu'à un endroit qui lui fut familier: l'infirmerie! Elle reconnu immédiatement le médecin Décepticon qu'elle a vu à sa naissance. Il ne lui fait pas très peur, finalement. Elle joua à l'innocente. Elle marcha discrètement, et grimpa sur une couchette au milieu de la salle.

"hey!

-ah! fit le médecin en se retournant face à elle. Non, mais, ça va pas?! Tu m'as fait peur! Voyez-vous ça...Galiéna. Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas avec tes créateurs?

-ils sont pas là.

-ah? ça me surprend... Et que veux-tu? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-j'ai trouvé ça, dit-elle en lui tendant la serviette.

-oh? Mais...c'est à Starscream! Où l'as-tu trouvé?

-par terre. Il l'a perdu.

-hmh...c'est curieux, c'est pas son genre, de perdre des choses...

-oui, en effet! s'écria Starscream en déboulant dans l'infirmerie, couvert par une couverture rose bonbon".

Galiéna explosa de rire, et Knockout se retint de faire de même.

"donne-moi ça! Et arrête de rire, petite peste! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui me la prise!

-hey! fit le médecin. Elle l'a trouvée par terre, et elle me l'a rapportée, elle ne te l'a pas volée!

-pfff! Si tu le dis!".

Il quitta l'infirmerie pour retourner aux racks, après avoir lancé un regard méfiant à Galiéna. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Knockout ria à en pleurer.

"oh, par Primus! C'était tellement comique! Hihi! Starscream entouré d'une couverture rose et tout trompé! Ah ah! Mais, dit-moi, petite maline, ce n'est vraiment pas toi qui a fait ça?

-non.

-bon. Tant mieux. Je vais te demander de quitter mon infirmerie, par contre, car je vais avoir des mechs qui vont venir pour un check-up.

-d'accord, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Au revoir, doc!

-au revoir, Galiéna... Petite maline".

POV Galiéna

Une fois éloignée, j'explosa de rire. C'était trop marrant! On aurait dit qu'il portait une robe humaine! Je reprit ma route en ricanant jusqu'à ce que...ouie! Je me cogna contre des jambes immenses! Je releva timidement la tête, et sursauta de pure peur: c'est lui! C'est le boss! Comment il s'appelle déjà...

"euh...Négaton...?

-hmh, hmh! Non, chère petite, Mégatron".

Il me prit dans ses immenses bras, et me fixa. Je n'osa plus rien dire. Il me conduisit dans une grande salle avec un trône brillant et gris-violet. Il s'assit dessus, et me déposa sur l'un des bords. Je me sentit intimidée et très faible face à lui. ça va être dur de l'épater!

"alors, comment vas-tu, jeune étincelant?

-bien...et vous?

-je vais bien aussi. Arrives-tu à t'adapter dans cette nouvelle vie?

-ben...pas trop. Opi ne veut pas me nourrir au cordon, Reddox était vilain avec moi, et je suis toujours punie...

-ah...je voit. C'est difficile, le début d'une vie de Décepticon, n'est-ce pas?

-oui...beaucoup...

-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Tes créateurs sont occupés, pour le moment, donc je vais m'occuper de toi.

-d'accord...vous êtes le chef?

-oui. Le chef ultime et puissant Décepticon de tout Cybertron.

-wohaaa...

-et, oui...quand tu seras grande, tu sais ce que tu vas faire?

-non...Décepticon?

-ha ha! Mais, tu es déjà Décepticon, tu sais... Plus tard, tu auras une vie tellement meilleure, à nos côtés! Tu seras forte, combattante, vilaine et Daniluk!

-Daniluk? moi? Non!

-et pourquoi, non?

-parce-que je veux pas m'occuper de mes créations comme mes créateurs!

-mais, voyons, tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper d'eux comme ils le font avec toi!

-ah, bon?

-bien sûr!

-ah cool! Et comment on fait pour être vilain?

-ah...tout un apprentissage, tu sais. A ton âge, tu n'as rien à exercer, seulement à apprendre les règles de vie d'un bon Décepticon et d'un bon soldat.

-un soldat? Je ferai la guerre?

-oui, tu la fera, un jour!

-aaahh...d'accord. Et c'est qui qu'il faut battre?

-ça, tu le saura plus tard...

-pourquoi?

-parce-que...il faut du temps, pour tout savoir.

-d'accord.

-bien! Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner dans tes quartiers, je viens d'apercevoir ta Daniluk, à l'entrée.

-oui! Au revoir!

-au revoir".

Bien avant de partir, je fit un croche-patte discret à un mech apportant des verres d'énergon à ce moche de chef qui reçu tout le liquide sur lui! Je ricana à la scène et rejoignit ma Dani qui me transporta jusqu'à un bar. A l'intérieur, il y a des mechs qui bavardent et qui rigolent. Ils sont bêtes! Assise dans un coin, je bu calmement un cube rose tandis que ma Dani alla s'asseoir à une autre table éloignée de ma vision, se collant à un mech que je ne connais pas. Je les fixa secrètement, jusqu'à ce que je fut terriblement surprise: ma Dani a fait un bisou sur la bouche à ce mech! Je cracha le liquide sucré que j'ai bu, et réfléchi. Si ma Daniluk embrasse un autre mech que mon Opiluk, ça veut dire...qu'elle ne l'aime plus! Et il ne le sais pas! Une fois de plus, mes créateurs m'ont laissé tomber...et ma vengeance va être violente... Je tira dans le lien Spark père/fille, en simulant un danger pour moi. Je vais attirer mon Opi jusqu'ici pour qu'il sache la vérité une bonne fois pour toute! On ne doit pas cacher des choses, c'est vilain... Je me laissa tomber par terre, me blessant, sans vraiment le vouloir, le bras droit. Je pigna de douleurs, et mon Opi déboula au bar. Son premier réflèxe fut de voir sa fembot en train d'embrasser un autre mech. A ce moment-là, ils se disputèrent violemment, et je fut conduite à l'infirmerie par mon Opi. Il fut tellement en colère que Knockout me soigna sans rien dire, m'adressant simplement un regard désolé. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à me reposer dans un silence des plus agréables au monde, repensant à cette journée entièrement faite de blagues innocentes et révélatoires, un sourire diabolique et heureux sur mon visage d'ange...

Personne ne sait à quel point j'ai été terriblement insupportable, aujourd'hui. Je suis parvenue à me venger de tout le mal qu'on m'a fait subir sans que personne ne se rende compte que c'est moi, le coupable. On a voulu que je sois vilaine, et bien j'ai commencé à l'être. Seule une personne peut confirmer ce fait: moi.

 **et voilààà! j'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ on peut dire que Galiéna est une vilaine bien cachée par son innocence! cherchez l'erreur *-* hihihi! qu'en avez-vous pensé? va t-elle aller plus loin? ou prendre en compte la discussion qu'elle a eu avec le boss? ;) à plus!**

 **Mariva primus**


	5. chapitre 4

_Salut à tous! Je sais que cela fait TRES longtemps que je n'ai pas poursuit cette fic, mais j'ai enfin trouvé des idées pour poursuivre! Je suis donc ravie de vous présenter mon nouveau chapitre, enfin! ^^" désolée pour le temps d'attente, en tout cas! Je tenais à vous préciser que je donne des âges humains aux TFs, mais avec un comportement différent, en gros, à 5 ans ils ont un comportement d'un enfant de 10 ans, à 15 ans, ils ont le comportement d'un adulte, ect...c'est ma vison des choses x)(ps: l'OC Grendy m'appartient personnellement, donc pas touche! :3) bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)_

Chapitre 4: séparation

POV normal

Plusieurs semaines sont passées après la violente dispute qui a eu lieu au bar entre Xanthia et Darkfire, pour cause de tromperie. Depuis ce jour, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressaient la parole mutuellement, ne se disaient des mots doux ou ne partagaient des sentiments d'amour ou d'encouragement. Au contraire, ils faisaient circuler des sentiments de haine, de honte, de violence...jusqu'à même s'insulter moralement, et même en public. L'opiluk a maintenant tendance à aller pratiquement tout les soirs au bar pour se soûler un bon coup avec des mechs célibataires. Quand à la daniluk, elle se met à se battre plus fréquemment, car elle désire se défendre si jamais son mech fini par vouloir se venger de son acte...ce que la jeune Galiéna ne comprend pas.

Elle a assez vite remarqué les changements soudains de caractère et comportement de ses créateurs, qui sont pourtant complices la plupart du temps. Elle avait conscience que la dispute du bar était violente et terrible, mais il fallait bien que la cachoterie cesse. Autant montrer le bon exemple à ses créations, car même si ils ont tendance à la punir ou la détester, ils sont toujours un modèle à ses optiques, un modèle de Décepticons. Même si elle se rappelle que c'est elle qui a prit la décision de leur imposer sa nouvelle façon d'être vilaine...c'est-à-dire de l'être par elle-même, à sa manière. Mais, c'est assez compliqué, à vrai dire, d'être mise face à cette situation lorsqu'elle souhaite seulement se comporter comme une parfaite peste...elle a déjà des torts.

POV Galiéna

Je ne comprend pas. Je veux jouer la vilaine idéale, mais ce coup-là n'était pas prévu... Pourquoi la dispute est-elle partie jusqu'à un tel désastre? Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai bien fait de dévoiler la vérité à ma façon, mais delà à ce que ça dure d'une telle manière...c'est affreux. Je ne savais pas que de découvrir que son compagnon aime quelqu'un d'autre pouvait entraîner une telle catastrophe... En même temps, je suis bien trop petite pour comprendre les liens Sparkmates...c'est injuste, d'ailleurs. Mais, dans la logique des choses, si ma dani a embrassé un autre mech, alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus? C'est confus...

Lors de leurs disputes fréquentes dont je ne comprend pas toujours le sens, je sais que ma dani essaie de s'excuser, qu'elle a été forcée d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ou alors qu'elle l'aime toujours...ce que lui ne croit pas bien sûr. Ce qui le dérange aussi, c'est que ma dani ne prend pas soin de moi, comme lors de ma chute que j'ai simulé au bar, et ma dani réplique illico-presto que lui est mal placé pour dire qu'elle s'occupe mal de moi, étant donné qu'il en fait autant. Lorsque ça parle de moi, je préfère quitter nos quartiers, car j'ai peur que ça ne me blesse intérieurement...

Après, comment pourrai-je avouer que j'ai fait exprès de chuter afin qu'il découvre la tromperie? Comment pourrai-je avouer...que c'est de ma faute? Vont-ils finir par se séparer? Je n'espère pas, car même s'ils ne m'aiment pas, ils restent mes créateurs. Mais alors, combien de temps ça va durer, cette ambiance malsaine qui rôde dans notre famille? Mes créateurs ne sont plus les mêmes...et ça me fait mal, car j'en ai mal au spark, à entendre de mauvaises paroles de leur part.

Knockout et Breakdown essaient de me soulager en me disant que ça va passer, Mégatron me dit de ne pas m'en occuper et de vivre comme je le peut en tant que vilaine, et certains disent que ça va mal finir. Mais, qui écouter? Ca m'agaçe tellement d'avoir des avis différents! Je décida de ne pas m'en préoccuper, car ils risquent de s'en prendre à moi, et ce sont des affaires de grands. Je vais donc attendre...

 _5 ans plus tard..._

POV normal

Il fait mauvais temps, dans les quartiers Décepticons. Dans celui de Xanthia, Galiéna soupira de désolation et de solitude. Ses créateurs sont encore plus en retraits, et ne dorment plus dans les mêmes quartiers. La jeune fembot dort en alternance chez l'un, puis chez l'autre. Malgré leur séparation presque définitive, Galiéna se retrouve tout de même élevée par les deux, mais, d'une façon différente: quand elle est avec son Opiluk, il la protège, la rassure, prend soin d'elle, et lui apprend la vie d'un Décepticon. Avec sa daniluk, du haut de ses 5 ans, elle est forcée à se battre, à faire du mal, à être violente et en permanance sur la défensive, et surtout sans aucun signes d'affections, voire qui sont rares. Comme s'ils avaient changé les rôles... Son spark est perdu entre la souffrance et l'amour. A croire qu'elle va devoir choisir entre elle et lui à vie... La garde-alternée est signe d'une éventuelle séparation à coup sûr, oui, mais, jamais elle n'a entendu parler de cela de leur part. Le lui cacheraient-ils? Elle en est certaine.

Xanthia entra violemment dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Galiéna. Elle a un regard habituellement furieux sur son visage, chose que sa fille ne supporte pas. Elle se retourna et alla doucement vers elle.

"on y va, tu es en retard! s'écria la daniluk.

-désolée, daniluk...je suis un peu fatiguée, aujourd'hui..., répondit Galiéna avec un air faible et désespérée à l'idée se s'entraîner à nouveau, et pas contre n'importe qui.

-oh! Tu sors toujours la même excuse! Tu veux être une vilaine forte, ou non?

-oui, je le veux! dit-elle avec agacement.

-bien! Alors, on y va! On est toujours en retard, à cause de toi! fit Xanthia en la poussant vers la sortie des quartiers".

Comme à chaque jours d'entraînement, Galiéna est conduite par sa créatrice vers la zone de combats amicale où les Décepticons s'entraînent très fréquemment. Elle est emmenée directement sur la piste où son adversaire redoutable l'attendait toujours avec un regard mauvais et près à la ratatiner sur le sol. Galiéna aime se battre sans trop de dégâts, mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui lui pose problème: depuis qu'elle a commis l'erreur de boire un cube d'énergon de chez Reddox afin qu'il se fasse punir par vengeance, il est devenu le mech le plus violent et redoutable à ses optiques. Encore, elle parle seulement au niveau des étincelants et jeunes créations. Il la déteste, et adore lui mettre la pâté aux entraînements, car c'est lui son adversaire. Et elle est obligée de se battre contre lui, car les étincelants sont obligés de s'entraîner entre eux, règle de base des premiers entraînements décepticons instaurée par Mégatron lui-même, qui passe souvent observer ceux-ci par fierté et attention pour voir s'ils se débrouillent bien ou pas pour devenir ses futurs grands soldats. Du coup, Galiéna n'aime pas y aller. En plus de ça, la daniluk de Reddox, Régina, est la meilleure amie de la sienne, alors, elle est mal barrée...

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la piste, autour duquel d'autres jeunes se battent amicalement. Elle vit Reddox tout excité à l'idée de lui mettre vraiment ko, sous la présence du boss. Depuis le coup du cube, Galiéna a beaucoup de regrets de lui avoir fait punir de la sorte, car elle n'a fait que d'agraver son envie de se venger et de l'humilier jusqu'au bout.

Elle s'est rendue compte de son erreur depuis le jour où on lui a annoncé qu'il allait être son principal adversaire et qu'il lui a gentiment chuchoté qu'il allait la " _rendre minable face aux autres et de la ratatiner pour lui avoir posé problème ce soir-là_ "... C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle se rend compte de son erreur causée par l'envie de se venger du mal qu'il lui a fait subir au hangar, i ans plus tôt. Mais, après, tout le monde fait des erreurs...

POV Galiéna

Les regards de Mégatron et nos créatrices pointées sur nous, je me mit en position d'attaque. Je galère toujours au début, il me faut un peu de temps avant de parvenir de lui mettre un bon coup. Reddox ricana.

"Alors? Tu es prête à mordre la poussière, Gagania? Hé hé, fit-il en se préparant à me mettre un coup avec son poing.

-non, je ne crois pas... lui répondis-je en essayant de lui mettre un coup sur le ventre qu'il évita en faisant un saut en arrière.

-c'est nul! ah ah! s'exclama t-il en sautillant comme une puce et en me mettant un coup sur le côté, me faisant chuter à terre avec un rire sadique".

Ma daniluk grogna et me cria méchamment de me bouger un peu, les acclamations envers Reddox venant de sa daniluk passant dans mes audios. Je me remit en position d'attaque, et frappa sa jambe avec mon pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et chuter vite fait, car il fut de nouveau sur ses pedes pour me foncer dessus et me mettre à terre. Il se mit au-dessus de moi, et commença à me mettre des claques en m'insultant de gamine et de faible, le regard satisfait de Mégatron règnant sur la performance formidable de mon adversaire. Ayant marre de cette soumission, je le poussa violemment hors de moi, et le fit tomber pour ensuite lui donner des coups de pieds sur le côté, l'entendant grogner et sa créatrice crier de ne pas me laisser lui marcher sur les pedes. Ma créatrice, elle, me cria de continuer plus fort et plus vite. Je tenta de lui mettre un coup au ventre, mais avec une force inévitable, il me mit un bon coup de pied en plein visage, me faisant voltiger jusqu'au mur entourant l'arène de combat derrière moi. Secouée par cette violence, je sentit ma tête tourner, et ne pu réagir quelques instants, Reddox profitant de ce moment pour mettre le coup final...que j'évita finalement en le frappant au niveau du réservoir. Il poussa un petit cri, et s'effondra par terre avec des couinements de douleur. Je répliqua que ce n'était pas moi, la faible, mais lui. Je sentit une grande fierté de lui avoir mit un coup au bon endroit, ce que c'est vilain de me part, hé hé. Le sourire de ma créatrice qui règnait sur son visage durant quelques secondes, chose rare lorsque ça me concerne, mourru immédiatement lorsqu'une douleur terrible s'abatta dans mon spark et dans celui de ma daniluk, causant ainsi un malaise me laissant tout de même consciente, mais donnant l'occasion à Reddox, malgré sa douleur passagère au réservoir, de s'attaquer à moi. Ne pensant plus qu'à ma douleur au spark qui cessa doucement, je ne remarqua pas le coup de Reddox qui fut direct stoppé par sa daniluk qui le récupéra et lui dit d'arrêter, car ce genre de douleur est anormal. Elle me porta malgré la colère de jalousie provenant du petit mech, et me conduisit à l'infirmerie accompagnée de Mégatron qui aidait ma daniluk à marcher jusqu'à là-bas, cette douleur au spark ne provenant pas de nous et donc se retrouvant inquiétante aux optiques de tous...sauf celles de Reddox, bien sûr.

POV normal

Mégatron aida Xanthia à s'asseoir sur un lit médicalisé de l'infirmerie, et Régina plaça Galiéna juste à côté d'elle, Knockout étant très surpris par la venue soudaine de ses 5 camarades, et surtout par l'état négatif que présentaient Xanthia et Galiéna. Il se plaça devant elles, Reddox et Régina les laissant entre eux pour ne pas "emcombrer" l'infirmerie par la demande du médecin Décepticons.

"Et bien? Que se passe t-il? demanda t-il en regardant d'un air un peu inquiet l'une puis l'autre.

-je l'ignore, Knockout, nous êtions à l'arène de combat pour les entraînements de Galiéna, mais nous avons ressenti une douleur passagère mais assez violente au niveau du spark. Vu que ça ne vient pas de nous, je pense que ça doit provenir de lui..., expliqua doucement Xanthia en posant un servo sur l'épaule de sa fille inquiète.

-hmh...et est-ce que tu sais quel genre de douleur c'est? C'est au niveau du lien mate, je présume? dit-il en scannant le châssis de la fembot pour voir les pulsations de son spark.

-oui, c'est le lien créateur. Il a du lui arriver quelque chose qui nous a impacté et...".

Xanthia ne put terminer sa phrase, car un seeker et un jeune Décepticon débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie avec, dans leurs bras, un Darkfire tout cabossé et blessé au niveau du châssis avec les optiques rosâtre pour cause d'une trop grande absorption d'energon de haute qualité, autrement dit, il est complètement bourré et semble ailleurs. Les deux porteurs posèrent Darkfire agaçé et perdu sur un lit, sous le regard surpris de Knockout et choqué de sa mate et fille. Il les regarda avec un air neutre, puis agressif ensuite. Galiéna se cacha derrière sa daniluk, qui observait son mate, ou plutôt "ex-mate" avec dégoût et frayeur.

"Et bien, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on traine trop longtemps dans les bars! Ca pose problème lorsqu'on essaye de calmer sa peine avec l'energon de haute qualité! Quel honte devant ta fille! s'écria Knockout avec un regard vexé à l'idée de devoir soigner un mech bourré.

-t...toi, le doc, ce ne sont pas...tes affaires! Hips! De...de toute façon, ce ne sont plus...ma famille! fit le mech shooté en regardant de travers ses deux anciens proches et le médecin méchamment".

Galiéna regarda silencieusement son daniluk avec qui elle partageait de l'amour, de la tendresse, qui dorénavant ne reflétait plus rien de bon. Il l'effrayait avec son visage tendu et ses optiques rosées. Elle était immobile et surtout très choquée. Son opiluk a utilisé l'energon de haute qualité pour oublier ou soulager les disputes avec sa créatrice...s'il est devenu comme ça, c'est sa faute. Si elle n'aurai rien dit ce soir là au bar, rien de tout ça ne se serai passé. Des larmes d'energon commençèrent à venir, et la daniluk la serra contre elle face à ses sentiments d'angoisse et de désolation.

Le jeune Décepticon expliqua que Darkfire a pris la décision qu'il en a assez de ces disputes, et qu'il a décidé de reprendre les choses en main en mettant fin à la vie de sa mate. Face à cette déclaration, un autre mech s'en est prit à lui par la bagarre pour lui supprimer cette idée qui est très mauvaise. Un seeker informé de la situation en a parlé à Mégatron qui a décidé que la séparation devrait vraiment se faire afin de pouvoir faire en sorte que Galiéna soit élevée dans de bonnes conditions. La bagarre sous l'emprise de l'energon haute qualité a provoqué de vilaines blessures, d'où les douleurs aux sparks de la mate et de la fille.

Choquée par cette déclaration, Xanthia demanda au jeune Décepticon de faire sortir Galiéna pour parler à Darkfire, afin de ne pas la choquer encore plus que ce qu'elle n'éprouve actuellement. Elle est bien trop jeune pour entendre des choses pareilles... Le jeune mech accepta et sortit Galiéna de l'infirmerie, laissant l'ancien sparkmate discuter sous la surveillance de Knockout et du seeker au cas-où si le mech partait de nouveau dans la violence.

POV Galiéna

Je suis perdue. Assise sur une chaise dans la salle de repos, je ne dit rien. J'ai mal au spark, il est déchiré. Mon opiluk l'a bien dit... _"ce ne sont plus ma famille"_ ou alors _"il a prit la décision de mettre fin à la vie de sa mate"_. Mon opiluk...veut tuer ma daniluk...par ma faute? Les larmes d'energon coulèrent petit à petit. Je n'espère pas... C'est trop violent comme sanction... Mais, en tout cas, une chose est sûre: je vais devoir choisir entre mon opiluk, qui me chouchoutait chaque jour depuis 5 ans et qui devient accro à l'energon de haute qualité, ou alors ma daniluk, qui me force à me battre et à me comporter comme une vraie Décepticon sans signes d'affection particuliers...sauf là. Le choix s'avère difficile...j'ai tellement peur de ce que mes créateurs vont faire! J'ai vraiment besoin de conseils ou de quelqu'un pour vraiment me rassurer... Le mech qui a aidé le seeker à ramener mon opiluk s'assit à côté de moi avec un sourire triste et un petit cube d'energon sucré. Il est de couleur vert et noir avec un peu de orange. Il n'est pas très imposant, plutôt fin et très jeune. Il ne semble pas bien méchant.

"Hey, ne pleure pas, ma grande. Tient, bois un peu, dit-il en me tendant gentiment le cube.

-non... répondis-je en repoussant doucement celui-ci et en cachant ma tête dans mes bras.

-aller, ne sois pas inquiète, tu verras, ça va s'arranger. Tu sais, je connais cette situation-là. Je sais ce que c'est de voir ses créateurs se disputer souvent et de devoir se séparer de l'un d'eux.

-ah, bon? Dis-je en le regardant timidement.

-oui, oui. Ma vie était difficile comme toi, et je connais très bien ce ressenti, mais sache que dès que tu as prit ta décision et que tu te retrouve avec le créateur que tu as choisi, et bien, au fil des années, tu finis par te dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais impasse, et que tu dois rester forte et courageuse. Tout se joue dans ta tête et dans ton spark.

-oh, peut-être. Mais, ça fait peur... Quand je serai avec celui que j'ai choisi, mon opi va peut-être tuer ma dani... dis-je en pleurant légèrement, malgré que le mech posait une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-ne dit pas ça, voyons, il était complètement saoul quand il l'a dit. L'energon de haute qualité influence toujours notre façon de voir les choses, et notre façon de dire les choses. Ca nous rend incontrôlable, et on a tendance à dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas. Ce qu'a dit ton créateur était violent et blessant, mais on ne dit pas des choses pareilles volontairement.

-donc, il ne va pas la tuer?

-je ne crois pas, dit-il avec un ton pas sûr de lui.

-comment tu t'appelles?

-je me nomme Grendy, et comme toi, je suis jeune, j'ai 17 ans, dit-il avec un sourire.

-ah, d'accord, et c'est vrai que tu as du choisir entre ta dani et ton opi?

-et oui, ma grande. C'est ce que j'appelle la garde définitive. Comme je ne savais pas qui choisir, Mégatron a forcé mes créateurs à se battre pour savoir qui aura ma garde, le premier à terre n'aura pas la garde. Et c'est mon opiluk qui a gagné.

-et c'est ton opi qui ta gardé.

-exactement, fit-il en caressant ma tête. Mais, tu verras, comme je te l'ai dit, lorsque tu auras fait ton choix, tu te focalisera seulement sur ton créateur choisi, et tu reprendra ta vie comme avant, tu t'y habituera assez vite, crois-moi.

-d'accord, mais...j'aime pas ma vie...je dois me battre contre mon pire ennemi, et mes créateurs bah...voilà, quoi...ils ne sont plus pareils.

-c'est qui, ton pire ennemi?

-c'est Reddox... dis-je en me tripotant les doigts d'angoisse.

-oh! Le fils de Régina? C'est un sacré morpion, celui-là! Il embête tout le monde, de toute façon, c'est le mini tyran de Kaon. Il se prend pour un chef alors qu'il ne mesure même pas la taille d'une jambe!

-hihi! Et il suce son pouce quand il dort!

-sérieux? Comment tu le sais?

-je l'ai vu faire...

-alors toi, tu l'as espionné, fit-il en croisant les bras.

-non, j'ai...bu un cube d'energon à lui pour qu'il se fasse gronder...depuis il est méchant avec moi...

-sans te faire repérer?

-oui...pourquoi, c'est bien?

-c'est positif, oui! Tu as un talent d'espionnage déjà en développement, pour ton âge.

-ah, bon? C'est bien pour un Décepticons?

-oh, que oui! Espionner les ennemis Autobots est une fonction d'une grande importance pour Mégatron!

-les Auto-quoi? demandais-je avec un regard confus.

-les Autobots? Tu ne connais pas les Autobots?

-non...on ne ma jamais parlé de nos ennemis...

-et pour quelle raison?

-je suis trop jeune, pour le chef...

-je ne vois pas pourquoi".

On arrêta de parler, car Mégatron, le seeker, ainsi que mes créateurs entrèrent dans la salle d'un air sérieux et un peu énervés. Le chef ordonna à Grendy de partir, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. La question ultime me fut posée: _"avec qui voudrais-tu passer le restant de tes jours?"_ Je trembla et regarda ma dani, puis mon opi, qui avait une meilleure tête qu'avant. On m'expliqua donc qu'ils ont décidé de se séparer définitivement, et qu'il fallait que je fasse vite mon choix. Cependant, je répondit comme je le pensais sincèrement: " _vous deux"._ Immédiatement après, Mégatron déclara qu'un combat ultime allait se dérouler tout à l'heure, et le gagnant aura ma garde...comme me l'a expliqué Grendy! C'est donc déjà rassurant que la mort ne figure pas sur la liste de projets de mon opiluk... J'hocha la tête dans l'accord après avoir entendu leur décision qui est pour moi la meilleure décision prise.

 _2 heures plus tard..._

POV normal

C'est l'heure de la bataille. Tout les Décepticons furent réunit dans l'arène pour assister au combat amical qui décidera de qui aura la garde de Galiéna, qui était en pleine crise, car elle ne pouvait pas assister au combat, par demande des créateurs, car elle est trop jeune pour voir ces scènes-là. Elle est donc assise dans une salle placée sous les gradins, à bouder. Le sage Grendy eu l'autorisation de la surveiller et rester près d'elle, car elle ne voulait pas rester seule, et ils s'entendaient très bien, ces deux-là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui expliqua le principe du combat amical: deux adversaires se battent au corps-à-corps, et le premier qui tombe à terre et qui ne se relève plus n'aura plus la garde de l'enfant, et le vainqueur l'aura. C'est donc une question de hasard, et en fonction des performances des adversaires. Galiéna est sûre que c'est sa daniluk qui va gagner, car elle s'est tellement entraînée malgré que son opiluk sois un grand soldat de l'armée de Mégatron. Le public cria de joies lorsque Mégatron prit la parole pour annoncer les règles et présenter les deux combattants. Ensuite, lorsqu'il eu fini, on entendit un bruit de coup de feu, et ensuite, ce fut les acclamations du public et le boucan des coups qui s'enchaînaient qui apparurent dans les audios des deux "amis" qui discutaient un peu. Galiéna était très stressée et effrayée, surtout lorsqu'elle entendait des cris de douleur ou des cris d'acharnement du public. Cependant, Grendy la rassurait en disant que l'objectif était l'épuisement, et non la fin. Mais, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne lui a pas avoué, c'est que le combat acharné entre ses créateurs aura forcément pour but la mort, car c'est ce qui s'est passé avec ses créateurs à lui, d'où le pourquoi c'est son opiluk qui l'a élevé bien longtemps sans daniluk... Durant la bataille, Galiéna lui posait des questions sur les Autobots, mais il lui promit d'y répondre quelques heures après la bataille, car il craint le pire...qui arriva hélas. Des hurlements de douleur provenant de son opiluk et un cri de rage provenant de sa daniluk parvinrent aux audios de tous. Grendy jeta un oeil à une petite fenêtre située en hauteur, et aperçu une scène affreuse qu'il a déjà vu dans ses souvenirs: l'opiluk qui s'écrase par terre, optiques éteintes, dans une flaque d'energon avec la daniluk qui hurle de douleur et de rage. Elle a gagné la bataille. Le public cria de victoire, et Mégatron déclara que la garde revenait à Xanthia. La petite, pliée en deux, pleurait et hurlait de douleurs dans son pauvre spark. Entre la déclaration de Mégatron et le déchirement du lien créateur de son opiluk dorénavant mort, elle n'était plus très consciente de ce qui se passait. Grendy, d'un regard très triste, l'a porta et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'arène où Xanthia était déjà placée en staze légère. Avant de la déposer auprès d'elle, il lui dit ces mots: " _quand j'avais ton âge, mes créateurs se sont battus jusque là...j'en avait autant souffert que toi, mais souviens-toi d'une chose: perdre un créateur ne signifie pas perdre le lien, il signifie chercher de l'amour auprès de celui qui est encore debout, et vivre avec lui le plus grand amour possible...car tant que tu as un créateur auprès de toi, peu importe le pourquoi il n'y en a qu'un, ton petit spark pulsera encore et toujours...alors, sois forte, Galiéna, et ne demeure pas attristée et repliée, car tu es encore petite, et ta vie ne fait que de commencer"_. Après cela, il déposa Galiéna encore un peu souffrante sur le petit lit médicalisé collé à celui de Xanthia, et il obtient en réponse un petit " _merci_ " de la part de la petite qui se colla à sa daniluk qui lui envoya des sentiments de soutien et d'amour malgré sa staze. Enfin, il quitta l'infirmerie avec un petit sourire.

Comme il peut le dire, sa vie ne fait que de commencer, et les péripéties qu'elle va vivre ensuite ne sont pas encore écrites, alors, autant qu'elle reste auprès de sa daniluk avec tout l'amour possible, avant qu'un nouvel obstacle n'apparaisse sur sa route dessinée sous les traits d'un futur Décepticon en quête de renouveau...

 _à suivre..._

 _Et oui, les erreurs commencent à apparaître, pour cette pauvre Galiéna qui se retrouve sans opiluk, maintenant o-o la suite s'avère un peu moins difficile, avec un peu de renouveau! Mais, qui est vraiment ce fameux Grendy? En tout cas, il a quelque chose qui fait de lui un Décepticon unique qui va influencer la vie de Galiéna ;)_

 _à + ! :)_


End file.
